Sorcerix
Sorcerix is a fan made transformation made specifically for witches. In this transformation a powerful sorceress can give sorceress status to witches that have proven themselves to her and she deems them worthy of the power. Achievement In order for a witch to gain this transformation they must proof themselves to a very powerful Greek sorceress by completing her test and once gained they must show that they can handle the power that comes with it, because if they cannot handle it, she will strip them of this transformation and leave them temporarily powerless and drained of energy. Activation The first time they transform the sorceress must activate the transformation by putting her hands on either side of the witches’ head with her thumbs in the middle of their forehead forming a slight downward point and say “I grant you the power of a sorceress.” She must say this in ancient Greek in order for it to work. After the first time they transform, they must wish themselves to transform into it. Appearance In this transformation the witches will be wearing an outfit that will have some aspects of their basic witch, Dark witch and Disenchantix looks with a hint of Greek inspiration and a modern sorceress twist. They will be wearing either a dress or a skirt of some kind with a top that has a similar neckline to their basic witch outfit with sleeves similar to their Dark Witch and a shape / symbol that represents their power somewhere on their outfit. They will also be wearing a belt of some kind with their shape / symbol on it somewhere. Their shoes will be Greek gladiator sandals with a hint of modern sorceress and they will also have a shape / symbol that represents their power somewhere on their shoes one or more times. They will be wearing lower arm bands that are similar to their Disenchantix but with more of a Greek look w/ a see through drape around the back connecting the two, a choker w/ a gem shaped like their shape / symbol dangling from the middle, and a head band / crown similar to their Disenchantix w/ a gem shaped like their shape / symbol dangling from the middle. In this form their eye shadow changes slightly, it is similar to their basic witch and Disenchantix except for the bottom, instead of the way the bottom fans out on the cheek, it simply changes into their shape / symbol on their cheek just below their eyes. Like their make-up their hair changes slightly, similar to both their basic witch and Dark witch, but different at the same time, their hairstyles in this form is sort of a Greek inspired up-do mix of their basic witch and Dark Witch, whichever form their hair is up in, it will simply change into a Greek version of it and it will have the bangs similar to the other one. Powers and abilities Each witches’ power will be upgraded to Sorceress level with a little Greek inspiration and they will gain the ability to use spells, potions and other things that are specifically for sorceresses, such as teleportation without the use of a spell, portal or doorway. As well as the ability to control all creatures associated with their power. They will also gain a special new crystal, shaped and colored like the gem they are wearing, that will store a small portion of their power to keep them from burning out and it will replenish their strength and power every third time they are hit with a powerful spell or attack. Witches Icy Darcy Stormy Selina Spells and Creatures TBA Category:Transformations